Super Wario Bros: Halloween Life At Smash
by GengarFan3
Summary: Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy Hand, Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, and Lucina go on a Halloween adventure filled with trick-or-treating, candy, chaos, ghosts, explosions, mansions, and stupidity. A Halloween special and a prequel of Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life At The Rebooted Smash.


**OCTOBER 31st, 2016**

 **H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N**

~Prelude To Disaster from Fire Emblem Fates starts to play~

A lone bus with the Smash Bros. logo on the sides drove through the wild hillsides in the moonless night. All of the creatures that lived in the hillside fled as soon as the bright lights came into their sights... even the wild Houndour and Houndoom, the one species that feared nothing, ran from the bus as it continued plowing through. It wasn't until it came to a stop by E. Gadd's laboratory of the Smash World that it came to a halt. Once it did, the sole door of the bus slowly opened with a rusty screech. It would take a few seconds for it to completely open, revealing a big creature who's true form was completely hidden by the darkness of the bus's interior...

~Prelude To Disaster stops~

... But the instant the bus's interior lights came on, the figure was revealed to be none other than just Master Hand.

"Alright everybody, off the bus. I have to talk to Elvin before you go trick-or-treating," the giant hand ordered as he floated out of the huge door designed specifically for him and Crazy Hand. Only a few seconds after he got out, the Wario Bros., who were dressed as their long time rivals, the Mario Bros., Falco, who was wearing a white sheet designed to look like Napstablook, Crazy Hand, who had finger puppets of Wormy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs on his index, middle, and ring finger respectively, Duck Hunt Dog, who had his fur dyed so he resembled Scooby Doo, Snake, who was dressed like Shaggy, Lucina, who wore a Pennywise costume and clown makeup, Lucario, and Meta Knight waltzed right out.

"Waa, why do we have to get out?" Wario wondered, fixing his red hat as the gang walked to the lab's entrance, a Warp Pipe that sat on the top of the hill.

"Because a certain four of you would cause nothing but chaos if I wasn't on there. Even Lucario and Meta Knight wouldn't be able to handle you," Master Hand answered.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. I can barely handle one of you weirdos," Lucario groaned just as the gang reached the top of the hill.

"Hmm..." Master Hand muttered. "Actually... all of you, please wait here. I won't be too long, I promise." He then created a portal with the snap of his fingers and dove inside, leaving the Smashers behind.

"What?! We can't even go inside?!" Wario whined.

"Well duh. If anything, letting you guys in the lab would be even worse than letting you stay on the bus," Lucario stated.

 **XxXx**

~Professor E. Gadd's theme from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon starts to play~

E. Gadd was staring at a huge computer monitor inside his lab as Master Hand warped in. Completely oblivious to the hand's arrival, it would take a tap on the head for the scientist to notice him.

"Oyamaa! Sorry about that, Master Hand. I was a bit distracted with my work," Elvin stated.

"So I see. Speaking of, what was it that you wanted?"

"Ah yes! You see, after I discovered that the Internet appears to be a strange world of its own, I decided to try and see if I could find a way to enter it," E. Gadd said, turning back to view the screen again. "And while I haven't actually managed to enter it, I think I have a solution, and, at the very least, I have gotten a better look at this bizarre world. Just look at it!"

"Alright, let's see here..." the giant hand said as he took his attention to the giant monitor...

~Professor E. Gadd's theme stops as Credits from Hotel Mario starts~

... which showed Malleo and Weegee, walking through the gates of hel- I mean the gates of the Mashram Kingdoom. As soon as they entered, Bowza peeked over the top of the Mashram Kingdoom sign and laughed evilly.

~The Credits stops as Professor E. Gadd's theme starts again~

"Uh... what am I witnessing?" Master Hand asked.

"Mystery, wonder, foreshadowing, science, but most importantly... stupidity," E. Gadd answered, still in awe by what he was seeing. Master Hand just stared at the old man, confused by everything going on.

"Yeah... do you think you're ever going to ever create a connection between this world and ours?"

"Oh yes!" Elvin replied, turning away from the screen. "I expect this to be a success! I'd say... hmm, around November tenth I should finally connect these two worlds."

"Alright... well, I gotta go. My brother and his weird friends want to trick-or-treat tonight, and knowing them, they'll go nuts if I stay and chat for much longer."

"Understandable, have a nice day!" the scientist said, going back to staring at the monitor as Master Hand summoned another portal and left the lab. And then a skeleton popped out of E. Gadd's computer monitor and took his credit card!1!

 **XxXx**

~Professor E. Gadd's theme stops again~

The entire gang of Smashers were sitting on top of the hill, waiting for Master Hand to come back. Wario, Waluigi, Falco, and Crazy Hand were playing Go Fish, with Duck Hunt Dog watching them as Lucario, Meta Knight, Snake, and Lucina chatted the time away.

"I still don't know why you're dressed like a clown of all things. That's just tacky and not scary in the slightest," Meta Knight said to Lucina.

"Well... you see, in the f-" Lucina replied before Snake interrupted her.

"Yeah, I agree with that. Hell, it makes you look more sexy than scary." Lucario then smacked the soldier on the cheek, nearly knocking him down. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Being a perv as usual, that's what!" Lucario shouted.

"I'm not one to approve of Snake's perverted ways, but pointing out that someone looks sexy, at least in that way, especially when said someone isn't complaining, isn't a bad thing," Meta Knight pointed out. Before Lucario could argue anymore, Master Hand finally came back outside.

"I'm done here, so we can all get a move on," the giant hand said. Wario, Waluigi, Falco, and Crazy screamed with delight, tossing their cards into the air as they ran back to the bus. Lucario and Master Hand sighed as the other followed them.

 **XxXx**

~Library Piano from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon starts to play~

The suburban area next to the biggest city in the Smash World, Smashtopolis, was really in the Halloween mood. Every house had Jack O' Lanterns, fake skeletons, and plastic tombstones laying out in their yards as kids and adults of all kinds dropped by, getting candy from the house's owners.

"Master Hand sure is late," Chrom, who was dressed as Ryoma, said. He was in the middle of the spooky neighborhood, paying attention to Pikachu, who was wearing a Gengar hoodie, and Pichu, who had a pale-yellow sheet with Mimikyu's fake face scribbled on the belly part, as they went from nearby house to nearby house. "It's been half an hour since he was supposed to be here..." However, little did he know that Master Hand and Lucina just showed up and were standing right behind him.

"Boo," was all the giant hand muttered, grabbing Chrom's attention, causing him to turn around and face the hand.

"Somebody's in the Halloween spirit," Chrom chuckled.

"No, there's a Boo right above your head," Master Hand pointed out. Both Chrom and Lucina looked up, finding one of the iconic ghosts floating above his head.

"How diddly-diddly-doo do you do?" the Boo asked before vanishing from sight, leaving Chrom and Lucina confused. While the two royals wondered about the strange Boo, Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Duck Hunt, and Snake approached the first door on their trick-or-treating spree.

~Library Piano stops~

"Alright, you guys know the drill," Wario whispered to the rest of the gang. They all nodded, with Wario knocking on the door as they got their candy buckets ready. The door slowly opened... surprisingly, by itself. Despite that, a certain being waited behind the door... it was none other than the Heavy Weapons Guy, who had a big smile on his face.

"HELLO!" Heavy shouted, waving to the trick-or-treaters. The entire gang were confused by the soldier's presence, looking at each other as though one of them had a clue as to who he was.

"Waa, who's this weirdo?" Waluigi questioned. Everyone else shook their heads, signaling that they also had no clue. The gang of morons and some not-so-moronic weirdos kept talking about Heavy until they heard what sounded like a gun getting loaded. They all turned back to Heavy...

~Panic! from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga starts~

... finding that he had his minigun out, ready to fire.

"HAHAHAHA!" Heavy laughed as the gang screamed. They all tried to run away, but Heavy started blasting a huge amount of varying candy from the minigun, knocking them down. A huge pile of candy formed over the knocked down weirdos as Heavy just kept laughing. It wasn't until the pile became a miniature mountain that the soldier stopped his madness.

"Ha! Take that, weirdos!" Lucario chuckled while Master Hand, Chrom, Lucina, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Pichu just stared at the "mountain".

"YATATATA!" Heavy sang as he did a strange jig around the candy pile before rushing back into his house, slamming the door shut.

~Panic! stops~

Young beings of all kinds approached the candy pile once Heavy retreated back into his lair, ready to take some of the sweets for themselves.

"Nice, this is some good stuff," Gaius, the only adult in the incoming group, remarked. Once the kids and Gaius started snagging the sweets, Wario came to the realization that he and his pals plus Snake were covered by candy. He immediately began to grab as many sweets from the inside of the pile and tossed them right into his bucket.

"Hey, all of ya, hurry up! We're in a gold mine of sugar and it's only a matter of time until a bunch of weirdos come and take it all from us!" the portly plumber told the squad. Once he spewed those words out of his big mouth (NO NOT THAT BIG MOUTH), the rest of the weirdos joined in, taking as much of the sweet stuff as they could. Within a mere minute, thanks to the weird gang, the children, and Gaius, the pile of candy had been torn apart, with nothing but a few lolipops and chocolates covering the ground.

"Aaaaaaaand the fun's over," Lucario whined. The gang rushed over to the next house over, with Lucina tagging along.

"Hmm... well, I suppose I better go after those lunatics and their friends," Master Hand said to Chrom.

"Yeah, and we better get moving too," Chrom replied as he, Pikachu, and Pichu started walking away.

"Yes, see you later, Chrom!" the giant said. "C'mon Lucario, Meta Knight. We can't let them get too far ahead."

"Yipee," Lucario groaned as the trio made haste.

 **XxXx**

~Captain Toad Plays Peek-A-Boo from Super Mario 3D World starts~

In another part of the neighborhood, closer to the shopping district of the huge city, Sans the skeleton was staring at a plastic skeleton hanging from a leafless tree. The living skeleton was nervously smiling at the sight, with sweat falling from his boney face.

"G-gee, this sure is terrifying," Sans stated. "I'm somehow sweating even though skeletons shouldn't be able to do that. And that's pretty spooky." Sans then walked away from the fake skeleton, but stopped just a few steps afterwards. "And somebody outta put some clothes on that skeleton. That's gross AND they'll get bonechilled." He then started walking away again just as Wario and the rest of the trick-or-treating gang showed up.

"Can we stop for a bit? I gotta tie my shoes," Snake said.

"Waa, fine, just hurry up," Waluigi said. Snake bent down as the others waited for him to finish. While they did, Falco and Crazy walked across the dark street to a small store.

"Ooh! This place has got some pretty creepy decorations! Jack O' Lanterns, artificial Spinarak web stuff..." Falco said once the two reached the store, looking at all the spooky stuff through the window.

"Yeah... but that thing's TOO creepy..." Crazy whimpered.

"What thing?" his old pal asked. Crazy responded by pointing at a piece of paper tapped to the window that said "Please read Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life At The Rebooted Smash please I beg you".

"Blatant advertising! Truly a horrifying sight!" Crazy cried out, shivering in fear. While the two continued to stare at the paper, the other trick-or-treaters were standing behind them.

"You guys sure you want to spend all your time staring at some dumb paper and not get some candy?" Wario asked the two. Both of them turned around, ready to move on.

"Oh yes, anything to get away from the horror!" Crazy said. He floated over his friends and slowly flew off to the house right next to the store. The others quickly met up with him at the house's front door.

~Captain Toad Plays Peek-A-Boo stops~

Lucina approached the door and knocked on it before backing away. Everyone got their buckets ready as the door opened. Behind it was Nanu, who had a blank look on his face as usual.

"Trick or treat!" Wario, Waluigi, Falco, and Crazy eagerly said. Nanu sighed, grabbing some small, plastic bags from the side.

"Here you go, you... uh, people," Nanu nonchalantly uttered. He then dropped a single bag into each of their buckets, although the bag that was placed into Falco's bucket was normal-sized.

"Thanks for the stuff!" Falco thanked the officer. The gang walked away, peering into their buckets.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Crazy added. Once the group had gotten far enough away, Nanu slowly but surely closed the door, keeping an eye on them.

"Buncha weirdos," the Alolan officer remarked before finally closing the door shut. The gang of nutjobs and pals pulled the bags out of their buckets, put said buckets on the ground, and peered into the bags.

"Jackpot! I got a big, juicy jawbreaker!" Wario exclaimed.

"No, I got the jackpot! I got TWO jawbreakers!" Waluigi replied. As soon as he said that, three pairs of red eyes poked through a huge bush that sat in Nanu's yard, staring at the two brothers.

"And I got... a dog treat. How predictable," Duck Hunt Dog complained.

"Uh... I think he gave me... an egg?" Lucina muttered, pulling the multi-colored egg out of the bag. "Looks just like those eggs from the Spring Festival..."

"That weirdo actually gave me a dead mouse," Snake stated, holding the dead rodent by the tail. Once the soldier pointed that out, Nanu bolted out of his house, riding his Alolan Persian with another plastic bag in hand... all while keeping his blank expression. As soon as Nanu and his Persian came close, the officer swiped the mouse and gave Snake the bag.

"That was meant for the Persian," Nanu pointed out. The Alolan Persian then ran back into the house, dragging Nanu with him. The door slammed shut once the two went back inside their house. Snake shrugged before digging the replacement, a small, chocolate fox, out.

"He gave me a jar of honey!" Crazy said, holding the jar. "Hey Falco, what'd you get?"

"I got a rock," Falco groaned, holding a rock... except it was no ordinary rock. Instead, it was a Geodude... A Geodude that knew Self-Destruct, that is.

~Rising Fear from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity starts to play~

"I'M MORE THAN JUST A ROCK, YOU FEATHERY FREAK!" the Geodude yelled, clearly pissed. The rocky Pokémon shut his eyes as he started to glow red.

"WAA! HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Waluigi shrieked. Everyone else screamed as the lanky wacko ran over and kicked Geodude out of Falco's hand, punting him all the way up into the night sky. They all then ran down the street, fleeing from the inevitable destruction. Even the three beings that were hiding from the bushes fled, heading the other way. Soon enough, Geodude eventually started falling back to the land below... hurdling towards two beings: Youngster Joey and the Devil from Cuphead.

~Rising Fear stops~

"Now, listen closely. I'll help you get all the candy from this joint, but, once you've eaten all of your sweets... you're in my debt, kiddo!" the Devil told Joey. The youngster, not paying attention to the deceiver's words, didn't actually hear a word the Devil just said, paying attention to the night sky. He was about to make a response, but thanks to his attention sticking to the sky, he noticed the incoming death machine that was Geodude. Thus, Joey ran for his life, flailing his arms like crazy. "Woah now, what's the ru-"

That's when Geodude made the slightest bit of contact with the Devil's pointy horns...

... You already know what happens next.

Geodude finally unleashed his Self-Destruct attack, creating a small explosion that the Devil ended up in. The explosion was quick yet still deadly, for once it died, all that remained of the Devil was a pile of ash and his two eyes. Geodude laid right next to the burnt pile, eyes shut and unconscious.

"Ah hell..." the Devil moaned as Joey's Rattata dropped by, carrying a Revive. The purple rat used the Revive to bring Geodude back to consciousness in the blink of an eye. The two Pokémon then hightailed away from the scene, leaving the Devil's remains behind as the locals came out of their houses to see just what was up.

 **XxXx**

"I can't believe they managed to sneak away while we were distracted by the fight between Chrom and that cowboy!" Master Hand thought to himself. He, Master Hand, and Meta Knight were in a different part of the neighborhood, searching for the gang of trick-or-treaters. While both Master Hand and Meta Knight were deep within their thoughts, Lucario managed to hear the quiet explosion caused by the Geodude.

"Aaaaaaand I just heard an explosion," Lucario said. "There's no way that explosion could've been caused by anyone else."

"Where, where did the explosion come from?!" Master Hand wondered, looking to both of his sides.

"I'm pretty sure it came from down the street here," the Aura Pokémon said while pointing his arm down the dark street.

"Well then, let's go," Meta Knight stated. He flew down the street, fast enough to stir the cold air around him. Master Hand and Lucario hastily pursued after the knight as dark clouds began to fill the sky.

 **XxXx**

The clouds kept shrouding the sky as the pack of trick-or-treaters continued their spree. They were all standing in front of a small house, getting candy from Magolor. Crazy got his candy before the others and rushed out of the line so they could get theirs. Once he got out of the line, he found something that excited him down the street.

"Oooh, that looks coooooool!" Crazy stated, flying off towards the thing. Everyone else quickly got their candy and walked away from the house to take a better look at what they got from Magolor.

"Excellent! Chocolate garlic!" Wario exclaimed. Snake and Lucina gagged at the mention of such an unholy combination of foods while Duck Hunt Dog paid attention to more pressing matters.

"Uh... guys, where did Crazy go?" the dog asked. Everyone turned their heads looked around, but found absolutely nothing but the surrounding houses. "First we lose sight of Master Hand, Lucario, and Meta Knight, and now this."

"Wasn't he here just a second ago?" Lucina replied.

"And he's not at the other houses... where his he?!" Snake added.

"Hey! Maybe he went to one of those places!" Wario, who was standing quite a ways away from the rest of the group, said, pointing towards the end of the street that Crazy went towards. They all looked right where Wario was pointing... finding both an abandoned mansion AND a graveyard at the end of the road. The gang ran for the two creepy locales, with Wario arriving at the end of the road first.

"A mansion AND a graveyard? You gotta be kidding me..." DHD groaned.

"It looks like we're going to have to split up," Waluigi suggested. "Duck Hunt, Snake, you two can go check out the graveyard, and the rest of us can go inside that manor thingy."

"Seems a little uneven to m-" Snake said before Wario, Waluigi, Falco, and Lucina bolted for the manor's door. The soldier and the dog groaned before they slowly made their way into the graveyard. Just as the other four were about to break into the old building, Waluigi stopped them.

"Waa, hang on, I gotta check something." The lanky weirdo then ran back to the manor's gates, stopping by an old sign that read "Mansion For Sale". "OK, everything's good!" He ran right back as Wario swung the door open, letting the four in...

... But, little did they know, there was more to the sign than Waluigi found. The wind really picked up, pulling away the dead bush that sat behind the old sign, revealing the letters "C-ck-e-ta's S-mm-r M-n-r" on the other end.

~Creepy Castle from Donkey Kong 64 starts to play~

Once the four made it inside, the door slammed shut. Wario tried to open it again, but it was locked.

"Stupid door! We're locked in this dump!" the yellow idiot complained.

"Can't you just break it down?" Lucina asked.

"Waa, I guess I could. Hang onto my bucket for me." Wario handed the bucket over to Lucina before he got into a position, readying himself for a Shoulder Bash attack. After a few seconds of jogging in place, Wario dashed ahead, but was electrocuted by a seemingly random bolt of electricity just before he could hit the door. While charred a bit, Wario shook the ashes off before walking back to the others.

"Great. Not only are we locked in some stupid mansion, but the mansion's got the faultiest electricity I've ever seen!" Waluigi remarked.

~Creepy Castle stops~

"I'm afraid that this place doesn't have faulty electricity!" a voice cackled. The four froze, only their eyes moving as they looked for the owner of the voice. It wasn't until a lightning bolt landed right in front of the four that they unfroze, making a single hop away from the blast. Once the lightning bolt vanished, a certain figure stood in its place...

~Cackletta, The Fiercest Foe DX from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions starts to play~

... the ghost of the Beanish witch, Cackletta! Wario, Waluigi, and Falco screamed as Lucina grew worried, slowly backing away.

"WAAAAAAAAA! IT'S THE GHOST OF THAT UGLY WITCH, GRUNTILDA!" Wario screeched.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE ME FOR THAT WRETCH?!" Cackletta roared.

"Yes, how dare the fools be of the stupid, comparing a queen to a pickle that is of the anthropomorphized!" another voice replied. Just then, the ghost of Fawful rose up through the floor, standing alongside Cackletta. "You fools are in need of a schooling! A schooling of doom, with extra mustard!"

"Yes, you fools do need to be educated! I am the great Cackletta, and this is my assistant, Fawful!" Cackletta informed. "And you have all trespassed on my manor! And nobody sneaks onto our turf and gets away with it!"

"Nobody! So prepare for a demise that be of no other, for we have power! We have megalomania! We have... FURY! And I particular... I HAVE FURY 3! THE FURY OF ULTIMATE!" Fawful added. While the three males continued to shiver in fear, Lucina drew her blade, the Parallel Falchion, preparing for a fight.

"You won't stop us! We can take you on!" Lucina shouted. Cackletta merely laughed her iconic laugh, with Fawful making a few small chuckles himself.

"IDIOT! Do you still see with the eyes?! We are the intangibles! The beings that go through the things! The mans of the D that haunt the world! We be ghosts! Nothing, not even the weapons of legendary can bring the mustard of doom onto us!" Fawful reminded Lucina.

~Cackletta, The Fiercest Foe DX stops~

Silence. The only sounds that were heard within the room was the wind from outside and the chirping of a single cricket... until Lucina screamed a single word.

"RUN!"

The four trick-or-treaters split up even more, with Wario and Waluigi heading for the kitchen while Falco and Lucina made haste to the second floor. Cackletta and Fawful chuckled as they too split, with Cackletta going after Falco and Lucina as Fawful chased after the two brothers.

 **XxXx**

Fog was forming within the graveyard as Duck Hunt Dog and Snake trekked through. Both of them looked around for any movement, yet, aside from the occasional leaf flying through the wind, they saw nothing of the sort.

"If this fog gets any thicker I'm going to have trouble seeing much," Snake muttered.

"Well, it's a good thing one of us has a decent sense of sight and smell," DHD teased. "Speaking of... time for a sniff..." Bending his head down, the dog tried to pick up the scent of any candy Crazy might have dropped. "Wait... I'm getting something."

"What is it? Candy? Crazy?"

"No... it kinda smells like... me? And the smell... it smells like it's... right ahead of us." Snake turned around but found absolutely nothing other than a few graves that stood a far distance from the duo.

"Uh... there's nothing there but some graves," the soldier replied, making a one-hundred and eighty degree turn. Once he did that however, something did appear right behind him. Something that DHD noticed. "I think your nose isn't working right."

"Um... look again," Duck Hunt nervously said. Snake then turned around again...

~In My Way from Undertale starts to play~

... and came face-to-face with a bipedal creature that was dressed nearly exactly like Duck Hunt Dog... the Duck Season "Dog".

"... Well hello there," Snake said to the "dog". The two stared into each other's eyes as Duck Hunt Dog worryingly watched. The two just kept staring until Snake made a daring move.

~In My Way stops~

... He took the head right off the "dog", revealing that the being lacked an actual head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the "dog" screamed, in SrPelo's voice, of all damn things, before the rest of his body faded into dust, leaving behind only his head. Snake gained 1 HEXP from killing the "dog", yet both he and the actual dog failed to notice.

"... Well, that happened," DHD said before the two continued onward.

 **XxXx**

~Outlaw! from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

Wario and Waluigi sped right into the kitchen and quickly dove into the open refrigerator before closing it. Their fear and the cold environment caused the two brothers to shiver like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't think they'll find us in here," Waluigi whispered as Cackletta came into the kitchen. She took a quick look around before deciding that they must have went outside by using the kitchen door. She floated over slowly to the exit, eyeing the room before she made her way out. Just as she was about to phase through the door, something else moved within the fridge. The two idiots slowly turned their heads and found... a VULPIX COVERED IN KETCHUP!1!

"WAA, A BLOODY FOX!" Wario shrieked. The two jumped out of the fridge and bolted out of the kitchen, with the Vulpix chasing after them and Cackletta watching them.

"First these idiots, now a fox?! Who else has been trespassing today?!" the witch groaned before flying after the trio.

 **XxXx**

"You managed to get in here without getting caught by those two ghosts?!" Lucina asked Crazy Hand, the two of them, plus Falco, being in the upstairs bathroom.

"Ghosts? What ghosts?" Crazy replied just seconds before Fawful phased through the door.

"AH! A HAND OF THE SIZE THAT IS LARGE?! HOW'D THIS FINK RAT PREFORM THE SNEAKING PAST THE CACKLETTA AND FAWFUL?!" the Beanish ghost yelled. Falco and Lucina screamed while Crazy just sat there, allowing Fawful to slowly approach them. However, before the ghost could do anything to them, Crazy flew right in front of him, spazzing like... crazy.

"Heyyanewpalimcrazyhanddoyouwannaplaysomegameshowaboutweplayspongebobsquarepantsbattleforbikinibottomitsagreatgameyaddayaddayaddawakkawakkawakkayabbadabbadoo..." Crazy squealed, capturing all of Fawful's attention, giving Falco and Lucina the chance to escape. Once they sneaked out of the room, Crazy flew right their Fawful, ending the "conversation". "Wait guys! Don't leave me and our new friend behind!"

"ARGH! THE FINK RATS BE GOING THROUGH THE FAWFUL! THOSE CHEATERS SOON BE GET COVERED BY FAWFUL'S MAYO OF REVENGE!" Fawful swore. He flew after them, but not before quietly shutting the door.

 **XxXx**

Up in the manor's attic was a lone Spinarak, who was crawling on an old skeleton, making a big web to catch some smaller creatures in. Suddenly, the attic door swung open, with the Spinarak's reaction to it being to hide in the dark corner. Falco, Crazy, and Lucina ran in, skidding to a halt as soon as they got close to the end of the room.

~Outlaw! stops~

Before they could run right back out, Fawful entered, blocking their way again. The ghost chuckled, steadily approaching them again.

"Waa! Make way!" Wario screamed. He, Waluigi, and Vulpix ran in, sped their way through Fawful, and nearly knocked the other three over, barely coming to a stop. Once they did stop, Cackletta rose through the floor, standing right next to Fawful.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! EVEN A GIANT HAND GOT IN WITHOUT US NOTICING?!" Cackletta roared. Anger started flowing through her intangible body, but she managed to cool down within a few seconds.

~Planet's Paralysis from the same game starts to play~

"Ah, forget that. All that matters is that we now have you six trapped."

"A-a-and what do you p-p-p-plan on doing to us?!" Falco asked, shaking.

"Oh, nothing much. We only plan on EATING YOU ALL ALIVE!" Cackletta hollered. Wario, Waluigi, Falco, and Lucina screamed their lungs out while Vulpix was playing with a piece of paper... and while Crazy just sat there.

"Sorry, but I'm not into vore," the big hand stated. The two ghost continued to slowly draw closer to the gang, with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how we get out of this mess?!" Wario inquired. Waluigi looked all around, immediately finding Vulpix and her piece of paper.

"I have one!" Waluigi shouted. He swiped the paper from Vuplix's paws and crumbled it up before chucking it right at the two ghosts. The ball landed right in Fawful, causing the two to stop and look at it.

~Planet's Paralysis stops~

"... The heck is that?" Cackletta wondered. Fawful put his arm through the rest of his ghastly body to pick it up and opened it up, finding a single word on one side.

"Ooh! This curly symbol of blueness in corner of top left! It reminds Fawful of the awful site that does the dates that is up with the chirps of the stupid birds that are stupid!" Fawful said. Cackletta leaned over to get a glimpse of what the paper had in store.

"Let's see what else is on... oh."

...

Cackletta and Fawful froze. Everyone else stared at them with wide eyes while they stood in silence.

On the paper was a picture of Handsome Squidward.

...

And then the two ghosts screamed.

~Endless Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates starts to play~

"AAAAAAHH! NO! NOT THAT ONE! ANYONE BUT THAT ONE! WHY MUST WE BE REMINDED OF THEM?!" Cackletta screeched.

"They are the disturbing that I fear! The embodiment of the creepy that is not so nice!" Fawful added.

"FAWFUL! We've got to get rid of that paper! Let's head to the backyard and burn it!"

"Yes, O Great Cackletta! Let us put the paper piece in the fire that is like of an oven that bakes the cookies of horror!" The two ghost then rapidly sunk through the floor, giving the gang a chance to escape.

~Endless Nightmare stops~

The squad looked at each other, confused as to what just happened before their eyes.

"Did... did they really get that terrified of a piece of paper?" Lucina pondered out loud.

"Whatever! Let's ditch this joint!" Wario ordered.

 **XxXx**

"For the love of... so everyone else is in that old manor?!" Master Hand questioned Duck Hunt and Snake, all three of them, plus Lucario and Meta Knight, standing right outside the manor and graveyard.

"Well, unless they snuck out ages ago, yeah," Duck Hunt Dog answered... literally just a second before Wario charged through the mansion's door, knocking it down, as the rest of the crew, including the Vulpix, followed.

"Perfect timing," Snake remarked as the rest of the squad approached the five.

"... You know what? I'm tired. Too tired from all this Halloween chaos to deal out punishments. We're heading back to the palace right now, and I'll deal with the punishments tomorrow," Master Hand said. "Come on, we're heading back to the bus."

"... Aw... Oh well. At least we got our sweets!" Crazy said as they all started marching away from the two creepy landmarks.


End file.
